Catastrophies Lead to Discoveries
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: Syaoran is in a plane crash. At the same time his wife, Sakura, finds out something that will change their lives forever.


**Hey! This is a little one-shot that actually took me three weeks to write... can you believe it?**

**Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Plane Catastrophies Lead to Unexpected Discoveries**

Sakrua Li was so lonely that night. That night was the night that her husband, Syaoran Li, had left her to go to Hong Kong on a business trip. She was 25, and totally dependant on him. It was pathetic, really, now that she thought about it.

She slupmed back againt the headboard of their bed, thinking. She knew that Syaoran would only be gone for a month, but it had seemed like forever after the first few minutes. She had begged for him to take her, but he had refused. It would be too boring, he had told her. She would wish she had never gone, he said.

Sakura had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that morning. She had a terrible sense of dread, seeing Syaoran board that plane. She had an overwhelming desire to keep him boarding, no matter what the cost.

Sakura jumped as the telephone rang. She looked at the Caller ID. Tomoyo. Sakura smiled, despite her feeling of uneasyness. Count on Tomoyo to call her when she needed it the most. She picked up the phone, and put her ear to the reciever, leaning back, sinking into her pillows.

"Hey, 'Moyo." Sakura said as cheerfully as possible, "What's up?"

"Sakura, turn on the news." Tomoyo said shakily. Sakura, perplexed, obeyed. What she saw on the screen froze her insides.

"... and the missing are presumed dead." The news reporter droned on, "And now it's over to John at the crash site."

"Thanks, Emily." The man was holding his earpiece to his ear, trying to keep it in, "As you can see behind me, the plane was caught in the large electrical storm, veered off course, and crashed into the Tokyo Tower," There was a flash of the plane on fire, with men running around with fire hoses, trying to extinguish it, "And burst into flames shortly after. Twelve are currently confirmed dead. A further thirty are in critical condition, twenty four managed to escape with minimal injury, and the remaining five are missing..." Sakura stopped listening.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura was in shock, "Was that Syaoran's flight?" Tomoyo was silent for a few moments. Finally, she answered.

"Yes." Sakura went numb. She hung up the phone, and grabbed her coat. She practically flew downstairs and into her car. It was all she could do not to speed and get pulled up by the police on her way to the Tower.

She arrived there, and pushed her way through the shreiking crowd. Some women were shreiking about their sons and daughters, some about their husbands and brothers. Men were white in the face, and children were crying.

Sakura knew roughly where abouts Syaoran's seat was on the plane. If she could tell which area was which, she would have had some sort of idea as what to expect. She knew that he was sitting near the tail of the plane, right up at the back. He had wanted to keep a low profile.

"Miss, you can't go any further!" A police officer pushed Sakura back away from the barricades, "Only police are allowed past this point."

"My husband was on that plane!" Sakura shrieked, hysterical. The officer simply shook his head in pity.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He said sympathetically, "But I can't help you with that. You'll have to go and speak to that fellow over there. He'll take you to see the bodies. If your husband ain't there, he'll take you to the survivors. We just need to get the dead identified first." Sakura slowly made her way over to the man that the officer had indicated. He was standing there with a checklist, and speaking to a few officers.

"Excuse me..." Sakura tapped him on the arm, "I was told to see you." Sakura was amazed at how calm her voice sounded. Shouldn't she be panicing, like the rest of the crowd? She knew she was in shock... it was just sinking in that her husband might be dead. Thinking of that, she really did begin to panic.

"Ok... You're looking for your relative?" The man guessed.

"Husband." Sakura corrected him with a note of hysteria in her voice.

"Right, Ma'am." he noted something on the clipboard, "I'll need his name and description."

"Syaoran Li." Sakrua rattled off, "Messy brown hair, brown eyes, about 6 foot 1 inch..." Her breathing began getting shallower and shallower. Her eyes went out of focus, and she began to feel lightheadded and dizzy. She staggered a little bit, and the next thing she knew was darkness.

**HOSPITAL**

Sakura woke, not knowing where she was. The first thing she identified was a man standing over her.

"Careful." The man said, as she tried to sit up, "You fainted. You've been out of it for about two hours."

"Did they find my husband?" Sakrua demanded, not really caring about her own health. She just wanted to know if Syaoran was alright. The doctor began to get fidgety.

"Well..." He stammered, looking through his notes, "Yes. But he's in surgery now. He's in critical condition." Sakrua's insides dropped out from underneath her.

"What is it?" She demanded, panicing again.

"Mrs Li," The doctor tried to calm her, "Please stop stressing so much. It's not good for the baby-" Sakrua cut him off.

"_'Baby'_?" Sakura asked, perplexed, "What baby?" The doctor scratched his head, confused.

"Well, didn't you know you're five weeks pregnant?" He asked, leafing through his notes again. Sakura was gaping at the man like mad, the words still echoing in her head...

'_Didn't you know you're five weeks pregnant?_'...

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura demanded, "What is he in surgery for?"

"There... there was..." The doctor stammered, "A few pieces of metal were embedded into his left arm. They're trying to remove it. It's not too serious an injury, but the blood loss alone could kill him. I'm sorry, Mrs Li, but I don't know any more."

Sakura groaned, and rubbed her temples. This was just too much information to digest at once. Her husband might die from loss of blood, and she was... _carrying his child_! That realisation just hit her. Her hands flew to her stomach instinctively, and she felt the little tell-tale lump forming at the bottom of her abdomen. How could she have not noticed it?

Sakura felt new hope daring to enter her mind. The doctor had said that the wound wasn't fatal... that was all she needed to keep her mind at temporary ease.

She was kept locked up in the room for a few hours, until Tomoyo and Eriol came slowly in.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Tomoyo gushed, rushing to her side. Sakura tried to smile at her cousin.

"As well as can be expected." Sakura said dully.

"We just spoke to a doctor, Sakura," Eriol told her, "Syaoran's just come out of surgery. He's going to be fine." Sakura sighed in relief, "He said we can take you to see him. He's in recovery, just coming out of anesthesia." Sakura bounded up, and rushed to the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She demanded. Tomoyo and Eriol rolled their eyes, and hurried behind Sakura, Tomoyo telling Sakura Syaoran's room number.

Sakura reached the door that Syaoran was behind, and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door, and poked her head inside. Syaoran was moaning and groaning, only just becoming aware of his surroundings. She slowly stepped into the room, and closed the door with a snap behind her.

"Syaoran?" She whispered, drawing close to him, "Syaoran, are you awake?"

"Y-yes..." Syaoran muttered. Sakura sighed.

"I'm so gald you're ok..." She examined the bandages on his left arm. She could tell, already, that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Are you?" He eyed her, his eyes full of concern, "I was told you fainted."

"I'm fine..." Sakura trailed off, tears in her eyes, "But Syaoran, I have good news!"

"What is it?" He eyed her, his eyes now full of curiostiy. Sakura took his right hand in her own, and gave it a tight squeeze before she continued.

"Syaoran..." She whispered, "Honey... We're going to have a baby..." Syaoran was wide eyed.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed, "That's wonderful! I'd hug you if I could... but, as you see..." Sakura giggled.

"It's ok..." She wrapped her arms around his neck gingerly, and whispered;

"Syaoran, I love you."

"I love you, too, Sakura."

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

"Aww..." Tomoyo cooed, "How sweet. I'm glad I managed to catch it on video..." Eriol's head snapped to his girlfriend.

"Wait a minute..." He thought out loud, "One of our best friends almost died, other fainted, and you brought a _videocamera_?"

"Yes..." Tomoyo nodded, "Something told me too... I don't know. Call it intuition." Eriol rolled his eyes, and he turned his attention back to the couple in the ward. They were talking softly, holding hands.

"Come on, Tomoyo..." Eriol dragged her away, "Let's give them some peace, and get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." She protested. Eriol was not going to give up. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and pulled her to him.

"I am." He kissed her.

Little did they know, Sakura and Syaoran had seen them through the very window that they had been using to spy on them, and smiled. Sakura leaned over, and kissed Syaoran softly.

It was a close shave today, but both couples were happy.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Please review. And, as I said, ONE-SHOT. No more. Finito. Finished. Done. Whole. Complete. Anyone who doesn't understand that I shall never update this has problems.**


End file.
